<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Escape by Sparrowlicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711324">The Great Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious'>Sparrowlicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scoirrih [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Hux, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fox Hux, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuck in a wall, casual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gets back to his quarters to find a surprise waiting for him. Turns out the fox man he picked up isn't so good with technology. They take advantage of a dumb situation.</p><p>The short and porny sequel of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979666">"What Happens on Scoirrih"</a>. You don't have to read the first story to understand the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scoirrih [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Kylux 'Stuck Inside Week', Day 2:  Stuck in a Wall</p><p>Fox Hux doesn't know how doors work. OTL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The closer Kylo got to his quarters the lighter his steps became. Sure, the thudding sound of his heavy boots was still loud in the hallway but at least to him he felt like walking on air.</p><p>There, in his quarters, Armitage Hux was waiting for him. The fox-person he brought with him from a lush forest planet called Scoirrih. The same planet he lost his virginity on to the very same fox person several years ago. Only back then he didn’t know a thing about Hux, not even that he could speak Basic perfectly fine or that his preferred form of address was simply ‘Hux’.</p><p>It’s only been a week since Kylo had Hux here with him on Finalizer and it was as if he was freshly married and on his honeymoon. Hux was sweet but also snarky and the sex was so good Kylo had to use his strength of will every morning to get out of bed. And the clothes he had gotten for Hux – soft robes that accentuated his body, all with a hole for his fluffy tail. The same fluffy tail Kylo enjoyed to card his fingers through when Hux allowed it. Hux looked so good in these clothes, like a model. Like one of those pretty people from the holo-dramas his dad used to let him watch. Only better.</p><p>Kylo felt for him through the force and found him … distressed? His steps became faster until he entered his rooms only to find something to be quite out of order. One of the wall panels was missing, discarded on the floor and Hux’s head was sticking out of a hole in the wall.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kylo said after he removed his helmet and put it down on his low table. Hux scowled at him where he peeked out of the wall. It was the wall to their bedroom.</p><p>“I couldn’t get the door open so I …well, I found a way. Sort of,” Hux replied, his expression sour. There was a low thump coming from the tunnel Hux was stuck in. Kylo had no doubt it was his tail which hit the plates in anger.</p><p>Kylo moved to take a closer look, he was squatting in front of Hux to see what might be the problem. It definitely were Hux’s bony shoulders which got stuck as he tried to twist out of his self-made tunnel. For some reason he didn’t even decide to put on any clothes which Kylo knew was how Hux liked it best. Still, a strange choice when crawling through the wall.</p><p>“You know, you are the perfect height like this,” Kylo said absently, his mind wandering slightly, his fingers combed through Hux’s hair where it hang into his face, he brushed it to the side the best he could.</p><p>“The perfect height for what?” Hux spat. His ears were flat against his head. He was so cute when he was angry.</p><p>“Oh, you know,” Kylo said. He stood and as he predicted, Hux was the perfect height like this. Arousal flared through Kylo’s blood. He slowly opened his pants below his robes and pulled out his cock which was already half-hard.Hux blinked up at him in surprise.</p><p>“I see,” he said. A hunger appeared in his eyes, he licked his lips. Kylo could hear his tail thump again, this time for an entirely different reason.</p><p>“Come here then,” Hux said. He opened his mouth wide, just the way Kylo liked it. He pumped himself to full hardness before pressing the head to Hux’s mouth, first over his soft lips before he pushed the head over the tongue. His cock disappeared easily into it, like warm silk which pressed itself around him. Kylo exhaled in a shaky groan, he took a moment to stay still and simply enoy it while Hux’s clever tongue licked around him. It pressed against the root of his cock with a clever wiggle. Kylo could hardly get enough of that mouth. His own breath hitched when Hux hummed around him, the stimulation exquisite.</p><p>Pleasure was boiling in Kylo’s belly.</p><p>He started moving slowly through the wet heat of Hux’s mouth. Hux swallowed around him like an invitation, his eyes were closed and he looked content despite his situation. Tiny droplets of drool were quelling from the corners of his stretched lips.</p><p>Kylo braced himself against the wall with a groan, he gave an experimental thrust which Hux took deep into his silken throat and back without any problem. One eye opened to look up at Kylo as if to reassure him.</p><p>Kylo took the invitation, his thrusts became faster, deeper as he took his pleasure. Hux’s mouth was divine, so hot and tight around him. The heat in Kylo’s belly lanced down into his balls which were audibly slapping against Hux’s chin. Hux didn’t seem to mind, his mouth worked furiously to pleasure him.</p><p>Kylo pressed his own heated forehead against the wall, he was so close, he only needed a little bit more. And then Hux swallowed around him again. Kylo held himself deep as he came, deep into Hux’s throat which swallowed even more furiously around him.</p><p>Hux coughed quietly when Kylo pulled out of him but he didn’t protest. At least not until after a few minutes where Kylo stood there with his face pressed into the wall in an attempt to get his bearings, his crotch too close for comfort to Hux’s panting face.</p><p>“Will you get me out of this blasted wall or not?” Hux said. His tail thumped in renewed anger. Kylo chuckled above him. He pushed his hair from his sweaty forehead.</p><p>“How hard can it be to open a door?”</p><p>Hux gave him a look. Kylo knew the time for jokes was up. He put his soft cock away and bent down slightly for another look. Kylo stepped back, then took a deep breath and through the power of the force he noisily bent the panel around Hux’s shoulders so he could move. Hux wriggled out by himself. He stood on shaky legs, his skin looked raw where it had been caught in the metal, his tail was still angrily swishing around.</p><p>Kylo didn’t say anything, instead he moved over to the door which wasn’t currently set to open automatically as not to disturb Hux while he was resting. There was really only one button to press which he did. The door swished open easily, everything was in order. The door revealed their bedroom which was like their personal little sex nest.</p><p>Hux watched with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his expression sour. He walked past Kylo and into the bedroom.</p><p>“I thought your goal was to get out of the room?” Kylo said with a chuckle.</p><p>“You. Come in here.” Hux pointed down at his own body where his cock was erect and already dripping. Kylo gave a laugh and followed the invitation willingly. He decided he could deal with the hole in the wall later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>